Naruto: Powerful new comrades
by Gaara-NarutoLover123
Summary: The Chunin exams are beginning but three strange unknown new foes enter one Takahashi Hinoko who has enormous chakra, Gaara of the sand and Satoru Kurai ko.
1. Chapter 1: Greeting

**Chapter 1: Greetings**

In the known Leaf village of Konah the Chunin Exams starts. All participants gather inside room 201, the age groups range from 12 years old and up many of the children chat until their proctors enter the room for the test. Suddenly three Konoha ninja walk in and they are Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and know it all Uchiha Sasuke they all took a seat . Girls started glamoring and fantasize of Sasuke at the sight of him ,then out of the blue three Sand shinobi walked in, one with a " Love" tattooed on his forehead other Genin stared with fright. "Wow look at the redhead" stated Naruto as he watched his every move " I see Dobe he looks strong we better watch out for him, You hear Sakura?" Sasuke said quitely for no one else but his teamates to hear " Oh yes Sasuke-kun thanks for caring!" Sakura said witha blush and large smile on her face. Everyone was having a good time meeting other Genin until everyone in the room felt a sudden urge to slit their throat, the room started getting cold they were all worried for their lives like someone was going to come in and slaughter them all. Even the evil looking redhead looked concerned about who was coming in. The chakara amount was incredible even... above Jinchuuriki levels. No one wanted to think of someone who can contain such power it was so large it was 47 ninjas inside the room and if the chakara was to be split into each ninja there would still be an ocean full of chakara left. "

Ugh! I feel so sick" said Sasuke with struggle in his voice

" Sasuke im scared hold me!" Sakura said with a small smirk on her face

Naruto was paralyzed with the enormous amount of chakara greater than his own even in Kurama's cloak

' w...what is this POWER!' Naruto thought to his self.

Everyone thought it was the power of a monster...No greater then a monster a DEMON , yet then a a girl walked in the room her aged looked of 13 years old she was magnificently beautiful with her brown skin her hair was black, short and covering her red tainted demonic eyes. Everyone sat in amazment, fear, and trauma at how beautiful she was most of the boys were blushing including the redhead, Naruto, and Sasuke the girls seemed jealous that all the boys were paying attention to her and not them. Soon a cute, handsome, adorable 13 year old was walking in through the door looking the opposite way bumped into the devilish demon looking paled skin girl. Before falling she was caught by the beautiful boy in a flash he had the same chakara level as the girl except his was 20% lower

"Oh dear I'm so sorry mame are you okay?" questioned the apoligizing boy

The boy was a magnificent child he had dark purple hair, gray eyes being covered and very pale skin his voice was very light like an angel except one thing he seemed to have dark chakara like the redhead, the demonic girl . Everyone thought Sasuke was dark and emoish but he was nothing compared to the three strange looking trio they had a dark aura surrounding them, large chakara and the strangest eyes.

"It's so strange they all seem somehow linked but they have the most darkest aura's ever especially the girl and the redhead the purple one seems to have his undercontrol but you can still it" Hyuuga Neji said while using his Byakugan.

But suddenly the chakara and dark auras deceased as the three saw the strange looks they were getting from others

"Excuse me I should have moved by then" said by the demonic girl as she looked upon the grey eyed boy, still holding hands they both met eye to eye and blushed they both quickly let go to try to get the staring eyes away

"hello my is Satoru [i'm stating last names first] Kurai ko or you can call me Kurai" Kurai said trying to not blush

"Pleasent to meet you Kurai my name is Princes...uh excuse me i'm mean Takahashi Hinoko" Hinoko said as she blushed that was soon fading away.

Others were trying to not watch but couldn't keep their ears out of their buisness

"What's your name Sandy? I can see it" Stated Hinoko as she turned around shockingly turning to look at the the Redhead

" My name is Gaara of the sand that was very clever of you no one has ever seen my through my Third eye" Gaara said also blushing to be embarrased

Temari and Kankuro his older brother and sister were totally shock to see Gaara blush for the first time in their life

" Holy crap she's even prettier than Sakura!" yelled Naruto

"You idiot shut up!" Screeched Sakura punching Naruto in his face

Sasuke was still looking at Hinoko, she was walking over to a seat behind Gaara with Kurai.

"Seems they've found what they have incommon and I bet their all from different villages and are getting along so well they look like very fierce opponents definently with those ginormous chakra level" Sasuke said blushing and gazing at Hinoko with a look of love

Sakura was infirioated by seeing Sasuke like a girl other then her "Well who cares she needs to take care of her long gone skin just look at...GAH!" Sakura said embarrased to see Naruto in front of Hinoko's face

"Hi there pretty the names Uzumaki Naruto and i'm gonna become Hokage Believe it" Naruto said in a confident voice hoping she'll be surprised

but before she can say anything Naruto was halfway across the room with his face in a crater

Sakura still panting from the punch turned around to Hinoko who had a smirk on her face said " I dearly apoligize for hi..." Sakura paused because she saw how beautiful Kurai was she just froze. Being embarassed to go near Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke tried his best to avoid looking at Hinoko because she was so Pretty

" Who are you three" asked Gaara

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke" said Sasuke thinking they should be shocked

" Did you just say Ucha?... Never heard of them" Kurai said gazing into Sasuke eyes filled with wonder

Hinoko giggled "NO! OO-CHI-HA you dweeb!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs

He was so mad that he took out his kunai and awakened his sharigan as he saw early Kurai was staring at his eyes. Hoping to get him in Genjutsu Sasuke swiped his kunai at Kurai who disappeared and accidentley Hinoko who just pulled her head back looking at the person behind her with ease. Suddenly a proctor barged in at the right time stoping the angered Uchiha

" now stop it you fool wait till the arena then you fight" said the proctor

all the children went back to their seats "today you will be taking a written test to see if your qualitfied to move on to the next stage" said the proctor with a booming voice

"If you do not wish to move on please exit the room if you choose so your comrades will also have to leave"

Most people were shock to see other participants get up and walk out. Their teamates were angry to have a coward in their cells.


	2. The second exam: The forest of death!

"today you will be taking a written test to see if your qualitfied to move on to the next stage" said the proctor with a booming voice

"Each of you will pick a number tile that will decide where sit" said Ibiki

"here are the rules" said Ibiki soon a few minutes passed when explaining the rules and coincedentley Gaara, Hinoko and Kurai were sat together.

"LET THE TEST BEGIN" yelled Ibiki

and pencils started moving suddenly something started move in Hinoko's shirt and crawled out it was a ball of fur yet nobody noticed it. the main doors creaked open and a sentinal walked

"Oh excuse me for being late Master Ibiki" said a the man with a giant sweat drop on his head

"Okay just hurry and take your station" said Ibiki

10 minutes passed and Hinoko was glaring and making eye contact back and forth with the late sentinal until she placed her pencil down and flipped her paper over with a smirk on her face. everyone was astound she was the only and first to finish she broke the record soon after every 10 minutes a student finished their test but right beside , Kurai was still having trouble Hinoko had a look of dismay there were only 5 minutes left before the test was over and Kurai had but his name on the test. Hinoko blushed and placed her hand on his legs and Kurai suddenly shot up with shock and had answers rushing through his head and brain she was giving him answers. He turned his head slowly to her and smiled softly showing he was grateful he hurriedly jotted down the Answers rushing through his head, he was finish within seconds.

"TIMES UP ALL PENCILS DOWN!" Screeched Ibiki

" Now some of you will pass some won't this is your last chance choose if you fail you leave the academy and never become a ninja if you dropout of this test you will have to start from the beginning of the academy again." he explained lots of genin swallowed and gagged most got up saying I can't take this anymore sorry guys. Hinoko and Kurai still sat hands down finally the last hand was raised but not for exiting but for recognition it was Naruto everyone's doubts and failure was risen up by Naruto's fantastic inspiring words.

" Okay...You've all passed" Ibiki said with a cheering smile on his face

" Wait a minute you didn't even check them!" Sakura yelled

" Truthfully you've all should've firgured this out but the whole test was to test your data gathering ability." Ibiki explained

DX that was the look on everyones faces all the stress for nothing.

Chapter 2: The Forest of Death

" Wow that was scary , I really thought i wasn't gonna make it" said Naruto

"Of course you weren't ya better be lucky cause if it wa-" Sasuke's mouth was hushed as they all looked around the corner it was Hinoko and a women with purple hair, a very short skirt for her age, a tan trech coat, fishnets, and a long stick as if she was just eating dango.

" Where are your partners you can't move on to the next stage with yourself you'll probably die sweetie" said the women

" Well I only have one partner the...other one...um he...he's...how do you say it... forget it" said Hinoko

"How about this i'll forge together a team for you...hmmm.. I think I know two Genin who don't have any partners that came alone".

Hinoko just started walking away without a word. Naruto and his Teammates followed behind her quietly and far from a distance moments passed until she stopped, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all frozed they had no time to run. Hinoko's body turned around with no emotion as if she was possessed by something deadly, her face was plain " What do you want?...Naruto, Sakura , Sasuke?" she said they were shocked Sakura never stated her. They had to stall

" Uh we.. heard yo..you needed a team...you wanna ...joi...join us?" asked Sakura " No...I'm fine..." she said quietly and walked away ending up fading into the wind.

Naruto looked disappointed but then seconds after he jotted up even more excited " then i'll have to win her heart!" Sakura looked very confused and thinking " wow first of all Naruto isn't even thinking about me not one bit and is acting like the creep Lee and Sasuke is thinking about her too!"

Later...


End file.
